


infinitely (and beyond)

by prettyoddity



Series: intertwined. [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Child!Chan, DOMESTIC AS HECC, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Non-Idol Verse, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, children!verkwan, dads!soonhoon, platonic maknae line bc they're bffs, remember kids communication is key!, the literal HAPPIEST and MOST FUNCTIONING family ever can they please adopt me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyoddity/pseuds/prettyoddity
Summary: So when the foreign-looking boy with the big brown eyes walked up to him, along with the other boy who had full cheeks and a bright smile— telling him "We think having two dads is cool!"— for all Chan's young little elementary schooler mind knew: he wouldn't mind befriending them for... forever. If possible.(His Papa tells him that there is an 'infinity and beyond’, and that it is real and lasts forever, but his Daddy would scold Papa for 'baby-ing' their son too much. Chan learns, at his tender age, that no one, and nothing, will last forever. Not even his favorite TV show. But, if there's two things he's sure will stay with him for long— it's his friendship with Seungkwan and Vernon, and the love he gives and receives from his two fathers.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall its me again
> 
> i'm still on a terrible writer's block so heres something i did back in april
> 
> to avoid confusion:  
> papa - soonyoung  
> daddy - jihoon
> 
> enjoy reading :D

     Chan is a growing boy.  
  
And, as it applies to all children, growing and learning and getting curious by the day is no issue.  
  
At six years of age, and advanced by one year into his education, Chan is well aware that he comes from a different background, compared to his classmates and peers.  
  
He drags his small feet with heavy steps, trodding from his room to the kitchen (and the heavenly scent of pancakes) after he's awaken by his Papa.  
  
"Up and at 'em, Channie-ya," Chan hears him say, before feeling him gently rub his face, in the affectionate way he always did to wake him up. "Freshen up. It's a big day."

     Head down on their small dining table, Chan mumbles, "I'm nervous."  
His Papa pulls out the chair, sitting beside him. "You'll do great, Channie. Don't think so much! I'm sure the other kids would like to talk to you."  
"Maybe," he mumbles. "Where's Daddy?"  
"You know your Daddy," his Papa laughs. "Tired from sleeping late. Like always. Don't worry, though, I'll wake him up, then we can eat together, and we'll take you to school!" he brightly cheers. Chan looks up to match his smile, and his Papa messes with his hair. "Come on, let's wake him up," he offers, getting up, taking Chan's hand.  
  
"Jihoonie," Chan hears his Papa call gently when they enter his parents’ room. "Jihoon-ah."  
Chan goes to sit on their bed, slightly bouncing up and down. "Daddy, let's get up. Papa already made food! Pancakes, pancakes~" he sings.

     His Daddy rolls around under the covers, stretching his limbs slightly. "Good morning, you two," he mumbles in a deep, sleep-coated voice, before holding up an open hand. "Five more minutes?"  
"No!" Chan protests. "We have to wake up and eat breakfast together," he says, tugging on the sleeves of the man's grey pajamas. "Please, Daddy?"

His Papa chuckles, before sitting down on the bed too, kissing them both on the forehead. "Sometimes, I feel like I'm raising two kids."

Chan giggles at this, seeing his Daddy's lips break out into a small smile. "That's a lot coming from you, Soon," Daddy chuckles.  
  
Papa reaches out to hold Daddy's hands, linking their fingers together. He brings Daddy to sit up, before Papa rubs his face in the same way, too. Chan sits cross-legged from the other side of the bed, watching his Daddy lean into his Papa's touch, before he lets Daddy rest his forehead on his chest, eyes closed, as if about to doze off again.  
  
It's times like these— his Papa smiling lovingly down at his Daddy, combing hands through his hair, Daddy bringing up his hands to wrap his arms around Papa's torso— that Chan is _aware_. He is aware that he lives differently.  
  
Papa turns to look at Chan, and he gestures for him to come over and join in their cuddling. Chan brightens up immediately, going to his Daddy, and hugging him from behind.  
  
     "Channie," his Daddy calls. "You're my favorite child."  
Chan tilts his head in confusion. "But I'm your only child, Daddy!"  
He laughs. "Soonyoung is also a child. An overgrown one," he says, before turning to take Chan in his lap, sitting upright.  
  
His Papa pouts at them both. "Jihoonie is so mean. Let's go, Channie," he feigns hurt, tugging on his son's hand.  
  
     "Channie, the evil dinosaur is out to take you!" his Daddy exclaims, pulling his son closer to his chest. "Don't let it eat you!"  
"Yah!" his Papa whines, pulling Chan towards him. "Channie, that man is a big liar. I'm your Papa!"  
The father holding him sticks his tongue out at the other. "Channie will not go with you! He enjoys laying in bed with me more than he wants to be with you!"  
  
His Papa gently pulls him towards him, and before Chan knows it, he's being yanked playfully by both sides.  
  
"Yah," he whines. "I'll be late for school if you guys don't stop fooling around."  
  
His parents stare at each other in awe, respective holds still on their child. Chan wiggles out of their grasps, before standing in front of them with his arms crossed, a pout on his small mouth. "Are we going to eat or not?"  
  
His Papa blinks, before laughing sheepishly. "You go on first, Channie. Daddy and I have to talk."  
  
Chan furrows his eyebrows in curiosity, but leaves anyway to go and wash his face and hands.  
  
     ("Why are you looking at me like that?" Jihoon asks accusingly, arms crossed as well.  
  
Soonyoung just smiles at him dumbly, sitting down next to him on the bed. Jihoon just gapes back. "Yah, what's with that?"  
The taller messes with his hair. "He gets too much of his mannerisms from you," he comments, shaking his head. "That kid."  
"Of course, I'm his Dad," Jihoon huffs.  
  
"So am I, but alright, alright," Soonyoung dismisses, before leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. "Good morning."  
Jihoon's own mumble of a "...Good morning," comes out strained when he feels his husband's nose nuzzle his neck, breathing warm against his collarbones, hand resting on top of his own hand on his thigh.

Jihoon clears his throat. "S-Soonyoung."  
He hums. "Why?"  
"Get off me," he barks, pushing Soonyoung's head away, before getting up to leave. "It won't work on me. Channie is waiting."  
"It won't work on you _yet_."  
Jihoon gives him the _look_ , and Soonyoung laughs, shaking his head. "I love you, yeah?"  
"Mm. Love you, too, dork.")  
  
Chan lets out a deep breath once the two of them have settled down and joined them on the breakfast table, finally.  
  
     He is busying himself with pouring a nice pattern on his pancake with chocolate syrup when his Daddy asks, "How are you feeling today, Chan-ah?"  
Chan puts the bottle of syrup down, before digging his fork into the pancake. "Very... nervous. I don't know. I'm not sure."  
He starts to eat, and really, he isn't that oblivious for his age. He's even advanced by one year. He watches his parents share a look from the corner of his eyes. "Why? Is it... normal?" he asks timidly.  
  
     His Papa looks at him with a small smile. "It is. Can you tell us why you feel nervous?"  
"Well," Chan mumbles, playing with his fork. "Maybe they won't want to talk to me. Or maybe they'll treat me differently because I'm younger than all of them. I'm... I'm not sure I know how to make friends," he smiles sheepishly.  
  
     Soonyoung blinks. "Channie, don't fret so much."  
His Daddy laughs this time. "I agree. You're thinking too much for your age. It'll be alright. Just... just think about Papa and Daddy. You'll feel better," he says, with a warm smile, before taking a sip from his cup of too-hot coffee (he flinches at the heat), and Chan giggles.  
  
They sit in moderate silence for the rest of the meal, his parents sharing occasional boring office chit chat and a few jokes every now and then, and his Papa asks "Hoonie, what time is it?" when Chan finishes the rest of his glass of milk.  
  
     "Um," his Daddy mutters, looking at his phone. "It's nearly 8. We have to take Chan to school in thirty, right?"  
"Yeah, right," Soonyoung says, immediately getting up and walking towards their son. "Uh, babe?"  
"Who's 'babe?'" Jihoon says from the table, and Soonyoung can practically hear the glare in his voice.  
  
     "Baby, Jihoonie, sweetie, love," his Papa sings. "Will you please take care of the dishes for me? Please, please? Channie and I will take a bath, hm?"  
"You do know you don't have to use those nicknames on me for me to do the dishes, right, Youngie?" he clicks his tongue.  
  
     His Papa is already pulling Chan's pajama top above his head by the bathroom, so he calls out to answer. "Yeah, so much for calling me 'Youngie.'"  
Chan can hear the clang of glass and steel, and the water running. "It's my turn today, though. Don't worry. It'll be my turn for a while, I guess. I've been too busy and I've missed all my turns."  
He watches his Papa's fond expression. "Hm. You've worked hard, Jihoonie!" he calls, before he's ushered into the bathroom.  
  
Chan always wonders how come his Papa always takes showers so quickly. He once tried imitating how Papa would run shampoo through his hair in one hand, and at the same time brush his teeth with the other. It confused him, to say the least, and his Papa just said he didn't need to bathe the same way.  
  
Soonyoung squeezes out just the right amount of shampoo for him, letting him do the rest by himself, smiling at his child all the while with a toothbrush stuck in his mouth.  
  
Baths with his Papa, Chan notices, is often quick. He messes with Chan's soapy hair and plays with him sometimes. Chan thinks his Papa doesn't waste time bathing so he himself won't end up staying too long under the showers when he grows up. (And conserving water! It seems to be important.)  
  
But bathing with his Daddy, Chan enjoys more. Since his Papa was more fond of bathroom duty than his Daddy was, he didn't get to experience it often. He and his Daddy would sometimes reenact dramatic scenes from TV shows under the 'rain' of the showers, or sometimes he would let Chan use their 'grown-up' shampoo, or they would simply just play around with soap suds.  
  
(His Papa just really cares about the water bills.)  
  
For one thing, Chan thinks he's good at observing. He notices a lot of things.  
  
Chan notices that his Daddy is grumpy before he gets to drink that odd brown (sometimes black!) drink (coffee, he later learns). His Daddy eats the most food between the three of them, and is _also_ grumpy when he's hungry. His Daddy, despite being _grumpy_ most of the time, honestly has his sweet and soft sides.  
  
Chan notices that his Papa, on the other hand, is very... convincing. If Chan is told to do something, there's something about his Papa's tone and words that make it hard for him to disobey. It's the same for his stubborn Daddy, too, Chan notices— once his Papa tells him to take a break from working to rest— then, take a break from working to rest it is.  
  
Of course— Chan notices the same stares they get when his Papa and Daddy take him out, notices the same whispers and the same pointing. Notices that he's different from other children— most especially those who have a mother, and one father.  
  
But even with his two fathers, both unrelated to him by blood, yet still loving him with all they have— Chan's young mind thinks he couldn't possibly want his family to be any other way.  
  
Chan never fails to miss how obvious it is that his Daddy and Papa love each other a lot, too. He doesn't miss the way his Papa smiles when he sees Chan's brand new uniform already set out on his bed, either.  
  
His Papa gets dressed in a flash before finishing drying Chan's body off, messing with his damp hair using the towel, before guiding him to wear his uniform properly. His Daddy's head peeps through the door after a few moments, and he smiles at them.  
  
     His Daddy chuckles. "Handsome."  
"You called for me?"  
"Not you, dumbass," his Daddy playfully rolls his eyes. "Handsome Channie!"  
"Language, Jihoon-ah!"  
"Thank you, Daddy," Chan smiles, and his Daddy pats him on the head.  
  
"Me too, me too, Jihoonie!" his Papa whines from the floor, legs crossed, pouting. "Where is my head pat?"

His Daddy glares, flicking Soonyoung on the forehead instead, before kneeling down to fix the buttons on Chan's top. His Papa holds back a small yelp, clutching his forehead, and Chan can't help but giggle.  
  
     "Soonyoung-ah, I won't work today," his Daddy says, while putting Chan's socks on him. "Reservation tonight still on?"  
His Papa immediately blinks repeatedly, perking up. "Yes! Of course! Ah, you're the best, Jihoonie," he cries, flopping down completely onto the floor to hug Jihoon (see: wrap arms around Jihoon's torso while the rest of his body is dragged down).  
  
     Chan watches his feet being tucked securely into his shoes. "Daddy, what's a reservation?"  
His Papa sits back up properly. "It's when somebody asks—"  
"—He didn't ask you, Soonyoung," his Daddy shoots at an apologetic Soonyoung, before turning back to Chan. "Sweetie, it's like when you save a certain place for someone. For example, you're guarding something— like, a seat— because you're waiting for somebody else to use it, because they asked you to save a seat for them. So, you reserved that chair for them."

     Chan nods his head. "Ah, I get it."  
His Daddy chuckles, messing with his hair, and Chan whines, not wanting his hair all mussed. "Go brush your teeth," he says, and Chan runs off to the bathroom, his Papa following not long after when Jihoon nods at him to go.  
  
     Chan props himself up on the stool (he's still too short to reach the sink), watching his Papa watch him brush his teeth. "Why arr ya wotchin' me, Pa?"  
"Nothing," he laughs, before going over to comb his child's hair. "You still nervous?"  
"A ritol," he mumbles, looking at his Papa through their reflection in the mirror. "Wha should I do?"  
"Just do what you want to do, Channie. Behave well, as Daddy and I have taught you to. Just remember that we are always cheering you on, okay?"  
"...Okay."  
"Good," his Papa replies, before deciding he's fixed Chan's hair enough. "Your things all ready now?"  
Chan nods, and his Papa smiles. "Alright. I'll prepare your food, then go wait for Daddy and I to get ready."  
  
Chan finishes tending to his teeth, sitting down on their small sofa— which fits both his Papa and Daddy perfectly, with him sat on their laps, in the middle— and he kicks his legs up to the tune of the pop song he hums under his breath.  
  
He thinks carefully about the many ways today could possibly go. What happens in first meetings? Introduction, right?  
  
Huh, right. Well, he's practiced greeting people for a long time now. His Papa says that it's necessary to introduce yourself, especially to people you want to befriend. His Daddy, however, says that it is also very important to mention Papa’s and Daddy’s names, and know their home address, as a way to ask help from a security guard, or a 'dependable-looking adult' (he doesn't know what that means), _if_ ever he finds himself lost.  
  
Chan clears his throat. "Good morning, teacher! Good morning, classmates! My name is Lee Chan. Today, I am very nervous, but I am happy to be here. I hope we can all be good friends!" all manage to flow out straight from his brain, but he's not really sure if it sounds alright.  
  
"Hm, will that do?" he mumbles to himself. "Is that all I should say? What about 'nice to meet you?' Or 'I am Lee Chan' instead of 'My name is Lee Chan'?"  
  
He rehearses his greeting again— maybe it's the fourth or fifth time, he doesn't really know— when he notices that his parents are secretly watching him from behind the wall.  
  
"...Were you listening?"

The two heads of dark brown move, but one shakes, and the other nods. “No!” his Papa exclaims, but “Yeah,” comes from his Daddy— at the same time.

 

His parents blink at each other, and Soonyoung gives a sheepish smile down at Jihoon in contrast with the latter’s annoyed expression.

 

Chan shakes his head. “I don’t mind. Can you help me think of what I should say when I’m asked to introduce myself?”

His Daddy walks over to sit beside him, patting his shoulder. “We’ll help you on the way to school. We need to get going first,” he smiles warmly, and Chan nods, getting up, both of them waiting for his Papa to finish ‘quadruple-checking’ all of his stuff.

 

     (“Soonyoung, I don’t want our kid late on the first day!”

“I’m just making sure, okay? I’m excited, Hoonie.”

“Pa, Dad, it’s my first day in _elementary_. You don’t have to fuss— I’ve been to kindergarten.”)

 

The short walk to the bus stop is crowded like the usual rush-hour mornings, and Chan walks in between his Daddy and Papa, holding both his hands to guide him, making sure he doesn’t fall behind or stumble and get lost in the crowd. They were nearly lucky enough— they find one last seat in the stuffy bus, and Jihoon insists that Soonyoung should sit, with Chan on his lap.

 

     “Ji, I am not going to let you stand up and get crushed between all these people.”

“Watch me,” Jihoon says, gripping the hanging handle. “No sweat, Soonyoung.”

“Jihoon.”

The bus lurches forward at an abrupt halt, and Jihoon yelps, inching away from the man sticking a bit _too_ close to him as he tries to regain balance. “ _Jihoon,_ ” Soonyoung repeats, in a sharp tone, putting Chan down and getting up while the bus isn’t moving yet.

 

Jihoon admits defeat, and he switches places with Soonyoung, now placing Chan on his lap. He pouts, but Soonyoung only shakes his head and smiles.

 

Once they’ve reached their stop in front of the school, Chan leads a little ahead of them, sighing because _his Papa and Daddy are holding hands again with no space for him._

 

     “Channie, slow down.”

He exhales in annoyance. “Let’s go,” he says, pulling them both by their shirts.

 

     “Do you still need help with your introduction?” his Daddy asks when they arrive outside his classroom. “I don’t think it’ll start for a while, some seats are still empty.”

“It’s alright,” Chan replies. “If they ask me what I like to do, or about my family, then I’ll answer, right? That… I like to dance!” he says enthusiastically, and the two adults can practically see the sparkles in his eyes. “And in my house, I have a Papa and Daddy— two of them!”

 

Soonyoung lightly nudges Jihoon, only to find the latter already looking at him— their gazes meeting, no words needed to be uttered— both already understanding what the other is trying to say.

 

     His Papa crouches down to pinch his cheeks, and he chuckles. “We’re really proud of you, Channie-ya. You’re the best kid ever.”

“But I’m your only kid~”

“I’m joking, joking,” he laughs, before looking up at his partner, grabbing his hand. “Thank you for loving Daddy and I. We’re the luckiest in this whooole world, just having you. We’re always cheering you on!” he says, fistbumping the air.

 

     Chan smiles, bumping his small fists against his Papa’s. “Fighting?”

“Fighting!” all three of them cheer, but Chan frowns afterwards. “Daddy, don’t you have anything to say?”

Jihoon perks up, sniffling. “I… I’m not very good with this kind of thing, Channie.”

Soonyoung nudges his leg, before turning to Chan. “Your Daddy can get emotional! Don’t force him. He may not say as much things as I do, but he loves you as just as much! He always shows it. Right, Jihoonie?”

“Right,” he mumbles, ruffling Chan’s hair. “You should get inside now. We’ll pick you up later, okay? Don’t forget to enjoy and make friends!”

“Got it! Bye-bye!” he calls, entering the room. “I love you!”

Jihoon squeezes Soonyoung’s hand tightly, and they respond at the same time. “We love you too!”

 

     (“Ah, I’m so happy. Thank you, Jihoonie.”

“Y-You’re welcome?”

Soonyoung laughs, hitting his arm lightly. “What are you saying?”

“Well, what are _you_ saying?”

“I mean, just— thank you. For everything. For being here! For Channie. For loving us! For the date tonight!”

“Don’t talk so loud, idiot!” he scolds, looking around. “Come on, you’re gonna be late for work.”

The taller smiles mischievously. “Who said I was going to work today? Can’t I be at home with you?” he asks, leaning down to leave a peck on Jihoon’s cheek.

Jihoon blinks, flushing slightly. “Even after all this time, you’re still so unpredictable.”

Soonyoung just smiles brightly in response, swaying their intertwined hands around as they walk side by side.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was very soft ik im also surprised but im posting it to take a break from my current au.
> 
> rn i am working on something lengthy and ANGSTY and i have no idea when i'll be able to finish it but anyway
> 
> next chapter/s should be out in not too long! thanks for ur support like always <3
> 
> talk to me on twt @prlnceksy orrr like leave a comment it makes me feel less like crap :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is VERY LATE but here ya go!!! thanks yall who waited <3
> 
> the content this time is very diff from what i usually write about, i made this focus a lot more on the back story and GOD parenting. Real Shit right there i hope you won't find it _too_ bad.
> 
> enjoy!!
> 
> (also i just changed the rating from G to T i’m CACKLING)

    Red.

 

That is the color Chan notices is the most used for the decoration inside this classroom once enters.

 

He decides to sit upright for now in the middle row, and wait for the teacher and other kids to come in, opting to watch some of his new classmates chatter with much energy, as he observes his classroom.

 

There’s a calendar hung on a nail on the back of the red door. Behind the rows of chairs, there’s a red shelf, but Chan doesn’t really know what they’re used for. There’s a box of chalk on the teacher’s desk in front of the blackboard, and an also-red mug next to it, with pens inside. Chan’s just about to read ‘Classroom Rules’ next to the board when the teacher enters, and before Chan realizes it, almost all the seats are occupied— the one beside him empty still.

 

 _I should reserve this_ , Chan thinks, hoping someone will thank him for saving the seat beside him.

 

The young woman in front of the class smiles warmly at them. Her smooth black hair that reaches just above her shoulders is the first thing Chan notices and likes about her.

 

“Good morning, class,” she brightly greets, before picking a piece of chalk up, turning around to face the board. She writes her name.

 

“I’m Park Sooyoung. But I would like it if my students called me Miss Joy,” she smiles.

 

The children all greet her back a good morning, and at that moment, the door opens, revealing a boy with a face Chan would swear he could only ever see on the TV.

 

The teacher only smiles, sending a thumbs-up to the boy’s parents, Chan assumes, and Chan waves at him, gesturing for him to sit down on his left.

 

He does, smiling shyly at Chan, his big brown eyes shining— and Chan sends him a grin.

 

* * *

 

 

    Chan does his best to remember all the names of his new classmates, matching the faces to the names once someone new introduces themselves. There’s 20 of them in the class, if he had counted right, and Chan is quite confident he’ll remember in no time— after all, his Daddy always wanted him to play those memory card games, for some reason.

 

It’s not until there’s only two boys left before it’s his turn that his mind goes blank— oh, yeah, he needs to introduce himself too.

 

He listens to the boy currently speaking, hoping to get some last minute ideas on how to make his own introduction interesting.

 

“...I have two older sisters, they’re very pretty and good at singing! For me, I also like to sing. I dream of being a singer! And my Mama tells me I’m good at speaking, too,” the boy with full cheeks and a kind smile rambles.

 

Miss Joy smiles at him, saying something along the lines of “I’m sure you all make a great family, Seungkwanie. We’d all love to hear you sing sometime!” which makes the boy named Seungkwan, Chan now learns, grin even more. Seungkwan then pokes the boy sitting on his right, who is sitting on Chan’s left, in between them.

 

    “Hansol-ah, it’s your turn!”

Said boy stands up timidly, nervous yet nice big brown eyes scanning the faces in the room. “Good morning,” he starts quietly, but audible enough. “I’m Chwe Hansol. Nice to meet you,” he says, and their teacher gestures for the class to clap in acknowledgement.

 

    “It’s our pleasure,” she replies. “Could you tell us about yourself?”

“Well, I’m— uh… I’m not a foreigner, but my mother is. My family and I have been here for 2 years, and I have a baby sister.”

“That’s nice! You’re quite a handsome little boy,” Ms. Joy chuckles. “What about hobbies? Anything you like to do?”

Hansol thinks for a moment, then sighs. “Not much. Just TV and reading books, maybe.”

“That’s still great! Thank you very much, Hansol,” she coos, patting him lightly on the head. “Now, here we have— ah, yes, Channie.”

Chan gapes up at her, tilting his head, confused as to how she knew his name. “Have we met before, Miss Joy?”

She laughs fondly. “Oh, no, I’m sorry. I’ve met your parents before. I’m actually a good friend of Soonyoung’s,” she explains.

 

    Chan nods, standing up. “Ah… Well, then— my name is Lee Chan. I am, uh, nervous to be here today, but I hope we can all get along well!”

After the other kids’ clapping is over, Ms. Joy turns to him again. “Share to us some things about yourself, Chan.”

“Um… I enjoy dancing, a lot. I will dance to songs on the radio and on the TV,” he smiles sheepishly. “I want to attend a real class someday, but for now I’m content with just learning at home!”

“Who teaches you to dance, then?”

“Both my Papa and Daddy used to be in a dance crew for many years, but Papa is a choreographer now, and he teaches me a lot. They both do! I learn many things from them, and I dream to dance as well as them someday,” he smiles.

 

The room falls silent for a few moments, and Chan wonders if he had said something wrong.

 

Suddenly, there’s a few laughs, and Chan wonders if he _really_ did say something _so_ funny.

 

“Why do you have two dads? Two boys can’t have a child!” one jeers— and even if Chan can’t make out the exact words— he _knows_ the other children around him laugh and agree.

 

    “So which one of them is your mother?”

“You mean you don’t have a mom?”

“That’s not normal!”

 

And it’s all happening so fast and yet so slow at the same time— he can hear everything but he doesn’t know what they’re saying, he can see them laughing but he doesn’t know why, he can guess what’s so wrong about it but he doesn’t want someone to point it out— only thinking of his parents, only feeling the strong urge to suddenly cry.

 

    “Class!” comes the stern, loud voice of their teacher. “This is _not_ how we treat our classmate. Do you think it’s nice to make fun of somebody else’s family? Do you think it’s polite to say bad things about someone you don’t know? How would you feel if you were Chan? How do you think your parents would feel if you were misbehaving like this?” she asks the now deadly quiet room, and sighs, not wanting to get too mad at a bunch of children. “Kids, in this classroom, we are all brothers and sisters. We must treat everyone else with kindness and respect. If you yourself want to be treated well, then you must do the same to others. Here in school, I do not wish to only teach you about studying, but I also want to build strong friendships, and values you will bring in life as you grow older. I’m not angry— I’m only disappointed,” she says, scanning through her students’ faces. “Today’s our first day, kids, and I want everyone to get along well, so that throughout the year, we’ll all be good friends. Now, I want to hear all of you say sorry to our friend here.”

The class hesitates for a while, and she opens her mouth, until they timidly say, “We’re sorry, Chan.”

“Now, that won’t do. I want to hear everyone, guys. When you are apologizing, you must be sincere when saying it. Say it again, all of you, please.”

Louder this time, they go, “We’re sorry, Chan.”

She kneels down to level across Chan sitting down on his chair, refusing to look at her. “Hey, sweetie, look at me,” she calls gently, only for him to hear, carefully moving his head to face her. “You heard that, right? They said sorry.”

Chan sniffles, tears threatening to fall. “I-I did. Thank you, Miss Joy. I forgive them.”

She hurriedly wipes the bottom of his eyes. “Now, don’t cry, Channie. I’ll talk to the other kids _and_ your Daddy and Papa about this, so it won’t happen again.”

“You p-promise?”

“Yes, I promise,” she says, pulling him into a hug, patting his back softly.

 

    Chan asks to pull away after a while, having calmed down a bit without even full-on crying, and Joy smiles, proud at how well he can control his emotions at such a young age. “Now, class, Chan forgives you all. You are all very lucky that he did. I don’t want this happening again, understood?”

“Yes, miss!”

“Alright, so, moving on…”

 

The room is red, and Chan wishes it wasn’t such a warm, happy color.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    The class ends at 12PM, but they’re dismissed a few minutes early. Chan sits down by the doors outside their classroom, next to Ms. Joy’s office, as he watches the rain pour, listening to the thunder. It started raining heavily a few minutes ago, and Chan worries how long will it take for his Daddy and Papa to arrive and bring him home. They don’t even have a car, and picking up a bus while in the rain must be so hard, he thinks.

 

There are other kids waiting in this area too, some of them with their moms or dads or both, but none of them talk to him, let alone sit next to him— so he just lets them stare, even if he doesn’t like it.

 

The door to Ms. Joy’s office opens, with a little girl from his class walking in between her mother and father. Chan watches them, wondering if that really was how ‘normal’ to everybody looked— until they stop in front of him.

 

    “I wasn’t the only one, but I was still a part of them— so I’m really sorry for earlier, Chan,” the girl says, bowing her head down low. “I just realized how rude it was. I won’t ever say stuff like that again. I’m Yebin,” she says with a small smile, holding a hand out. “I was hoping we could be friends instead?”

Chan accepts it, smiling back. “It’s alright. Thanks, Yebin.”

“Where are your parents, Chan? We’d like to say sorry to them too,” he hears Yebin’s mother ask, looking around.

 

    “You don’t have to wait for them,” he says quietly, playing with his fingers. “I don’t want to keep you all waiting. It’s raining, after all.”

“No, we insist— oh, wait, is that them?”

Chan looks up to his right and sees them both rushing in, jackets marked with wet spots from the rain as they flip the dampness from their hair, carrying some other stuff, all of that and yet with their _hands held together_.

 

    (“Soonyoung, let go of my damn hand, you’re gonna drop Chan’s stuff—”

“—No, I’m not, don’t you believe in me—”

“—Oh, my god, there he is, why are there people with him— oh, my god, they’re gonna think we’re horrible, late, messy parents who can’t take care of their son—”

“—Jihoon, baby, Chan is waving at us, please calm down.”

“Oh.”)

 

Once the couple are with Chan, he all but tackles them both, making them fall to their knees, not even getting the chance to put down their stuff yet.

 

    “Hey, hey, baby, sorry we took so long,” Soonyoung says, putting his things down on the floor, hugging Chan. “Did you wait a lot?”

“Not much. I’m fine,” he says, then goes to hug his Daddy next, who gestures for Soonyoung to take the stuff in his hands.

 

“It didn’t take _that_ long, Channie. You miss us?” Jihoon laughs.

 

    “A bit,” he replies. “Miss Joy is very kind. I’m glad she’s my teacher. She has to speak to you, by the way.”

“So we heard,” his Daddy says, as Chan pulls away. “Papa got the text, and thankfully we got here as soon as possible.”

“Are you okay with waiting here while we go talk to her? It won’t take long. Maybe you can hang out with your friends? Did you make any?” Soonyoung asks.

 

    “About that…” Chan hears Yebin’s father say, making his Papa and Daddy look up at the man. “I’m Mr. Kang. We sincerely apologize, misters…?”

“Uh, Lee,” Soonyoung says, standing back up, pulling Jihoon up by the hand and pointing at him, before pointing to himself, “And Kwon.”

“Yes, Mr. Lee and Mr. Kwon. There was an incident today, while your son was mentioning the two of you— well, some of the other children said not so nice things about your family. Including my daughter here.”

 

The two look at each other, and Soonyoung feels Jihoon’s hand clasped in his tremble slightly, before Mr. and Mrs. Kang start apologizing, and so does their daughter, soon after.

 

“Oh, god, there’s really no need,” Soonyoung starts, gently rubbing his thumb on the side of Jihoon’s hand to calm him down. “It’s really fine. It’s a little embarrassing, even. We’re sure you’re all very kind people, and it’s okay, we all make mistakes,” he reassures them, feeling Jihoon’s tenseness subside a little.

 

    “Chan didn’t even cry! He forgave me, just like that, and even said we could still be friends,” their daughter wails. “I’m the one who said bad things, but _I’m_ the one crying!”

Surprisingly, Jihoon lets go of Soonyoung’s hand, crouching down to fix her hair. “It’s okay to cry. It just goes to show that you felt bad, and that you really meant your apology. Thank you.”

 

She calms down a bit after that, blabbering about something, her parents giving up on making her quiet.

 

Chan just patiently watches them talk from his seat, now uninterested in all this ‘adult talk’, as he liked to call it.

 

Once they finished, and the family had left, his fathers sit next to both his sides, the bags containing Chan’s raincoat, rain boots, cap, facemask, umbrella, and everything to protect him from the rain now laying forgotten on the floor.

 

“Wow. That was a lot to take in,” his Papa exhales.

 

    “Hm. Could’ve gone worse, though.”

“Hmm! Maybe we aren’t failing this whole parenting thing after all.”

“I guess we’re not _that_ bad, then.”

“You guys are the best without being the best, you know,” Chan says, startling them both. “You can be both good and bad parents but I’d still say you’re the best,” he yawns. “Now go and meet with Miss Joy, I want to go home and eat lunch and take a nap.”

 

    (“...Okay! Stay put, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.”

“And don’t fall asleep yet!”

“Yes, Papa.”

“And don’t talk to strangers—”

“—Papa, there are guards nearby, I’ll be fine. You’re only a room away.”)

 

* * *

 

    When they leave school, it’s stopped pouring, and what’s left are just puddles of rain and dirt, so the two still make him wear rain boots and a facemask. They end up eating somewhere in the mall canteen, sitting next to a table of college students. Chan teases how his Papa and Daddy look like they could belong with them, despite being about a good eight years older.

 

    (“Your Daddy, maybe. He doesn’t age at all. Still looks the same from when we first met, like, ten years ago. I’m starting to think he’s a vampire.”

“And what nonsense are you telling him again?”

“It doesn’t matter, I know vampires aren’t real anyway.”

“Y-You do?”

“Yeah! Santa Claus isn’t real either. Because on the TV, and in the movies, he always has good handwriting on the kids’ cards. Mine’s are always bad. It’s okay, though, you guys both always work hard to make your handwriting match and look nice.”

The two just blink at each other.)

 

When they get home, Chan doesn’t end up napping anyway, all too awake from the food he just ate, and now he and his Papa dance to girl group songs on YouTube (while his Daddy pretends to be asleep on the couch after cleaning their bedroom up— hint word: _pretends_ — so, they both end up dragging him along with them anyway).

 

Not long after, though, when Chan just settles in to watch his favorite TV show, that both Soonyoung and Jihoon realize they haven’t really talked to Chan about the incident from earlier yet. It’s nearly dark out, and they’re supposed to have that reservation date by 8PM, but both had completely forgotten to call a friend to watch over Chan while they’ll be gone, it being highly unlikely that any of their mid-late twenty-something friends would be free on a Tuesday night on such short notice.

 

(Jihoon blames Soonyoung as the reason they both forgot, that they “stayed in too long after dropping Chan off school and rushed off too quickly to fetch him”, but in fact, they do both know they forgot because they got a bit too _distracted_ with the _things_ they did _before_ that. Soonyoung just won’t point it out, and lets Jihoon defend himself and say whatever he wants to.)

 

So without thinking twice, all plans are thrown out of the window, the two of them just mentally agreeing to staying in the whole night.

 

In the end, they end up ordering McDonalds’ (because God forbid their son being too smart for his age! There’s just something about McD’s that children, no matter how old or young they act, can’t get enough of), trying to all fit in their too small sofa with their food as they watch reruns of Fruits Basket, whose whole story Jihoon apparently still remembers from when he was in high school, for some reason.

 

Soonyoung, being the biggest body, decides to just sit on the floor, leaving more than enough space for the two and their food. Chan refuses anyway, sitting down with him, and they both end up guilt-tripping Daddy to sit with them too. (“More cuddles,” Soonyoung claims.) And funnily enough, that’s how the three of them all just sit on the floor when there’s a whole perfectly unoccupied sofa behind them. Talk about quite an odd family.

 

Chan falls asleep a quarter before 9PM, and they let him sleep on the couch for a while as they clean up the food containers. He’s awake when they finish, still a little drowsy, but asks for a quick warm shower, which they all end up having— very domestic, but not very out of the ordinary at all. (Let’s just say Soonyoung’s eyes kind of burned with shampoo and too much rinsing after it.)

 

Earlier than the average single child, Chan at 5 years old promised to sleep in his own bed when they moved in a year ago, because he finally got his own room, saying he’s old enough to sleep alone, being a heavy sleeper and all. He didn’t ask to sleep with them since then, though sometimes he did sneak in their bed when one of them wasn’t home yet, working late for the night.

 

“Papa, can I sleep with you and Dad for tonight? _Just_ tonight? You know I don’t always ask for that.”

 

Soonyoung just blinks down at him as he towels Chan’s hair, eyes screaming for help at his husband because _cancelled eating out doesn’t have to mean cancelled eating out here too_!

 

Jihoon shoots daggers at him with his own eyes, before mouthing “We still haven’t had The Talk, you horny a******!”, and that’s enough for Soonyoung to admit defeat, pouting as his shoulders slump downward.

 

Soon, they’ve all tucked themselves in, the only light source coming from the lampshade on the nightstand on Jihoon’s side of the bed. They all smell of the nice vanilla shower scrub, and their clothes are all warm and fresh from the dryer, smelling of the flowery fabric softener. Soonyoung hums in content, leaning into Jihoon’s hand reaching out from the other side of the bed to massage his scalp, tugging and threading gently through the dark hair strands.

 

    “So, I feel like you guys want to talk to me about something.”

Jihoon pretends to not act surprised at how well Chan could catch on. “What makes you think that?”

“I don’t know. It’s way past my bedtime, and you’re not even telling me to sleep.”

“Fine, you caught us,” his Papa mumbles. “It’s about earlier, at school.”

“Oh. What about it?”

“Nothing bad. We’re just worried for you,” his Daddy says softly.

 

    Soonyoung nods, half-asleep, nearly purring from how much he’s enjoying the scalp massage. “Hmm. What he said. We just want you to know that you’ll meet so many different people in this world. Not everyone will be nice to you, nor to the people you love— like what happened this morning. Not everyone will understand, not everyone will accept, not everyone will respect. But we want you to remember— don’t let it change you.”

“...This guy is saying weird, deep things again,” Jihoon chuckles. “But Papa is not wrong. You’re a great kid, Chan. Really, really great. Mr. and Mrs. Kang told us that earlier. It was the first time I ever heard a stranger tell us how great our son was. I’d never felt more proud to call myself your dad. Your Papa probably felt so, too. We’re not even doing much, but suddenly we’re raising you into this well-mannered kid who knows his way with life more than we do,” he says, making all of them laugh. “Don’t grow up so fast.”

“Sorry, Daddy,” Chan giggles. “I was a little angry at them, you know, wanted to argue back because they had no right to just say all those bad things about you and Papa. I didn’t, anyway, because you wouldn’t be proud of me if I did. I tried not to cry, too. I’m sorry I always have to put the both of you in so much trouble,” Chan says quietly, making the couple jolt awake.

 

    “No, no! Channie! You’re never too much trouble,” Soonyoung says, now sitting upright, a bit panicked. “As your parents, you’re our total responsibility. You don’t have to say sorry for anything at all!”

“But you guys are way too young to be having me with you! Uncle Mingyu, and Uncle Joshua, and Uncle Jun— and all your other friends— most of them are only getting married to their partners now! And then, you guys are stuck with me. You can’t even get married to each other yet because you have a six year old to watch over and spend money on.”

 

The two adults stare at their child in shock, unaware how big his thoughts could really get. Yes, Soonyoung and Jihoon saw and referred to each other as husbands, but there was nothing really legal there to seal it. Just love. Fragile, that thing can be, but it was there, keeping them strongly together.

 

    “Baby, listen to us,” Jihoon gently speaks, taking Chan’s hand in his, and Soonyoung’s in the other. “Yes, it was completely out of the plan for us when we had to adopt you four years ago. We didn’t have stable jobs then. No stable income. We didn’t have a place of our own yet. Only a few years out of college, and we had to attend extra classes here and there. Your Papa and I… Soonyoung and I had only been together for five years, then. That seems pretty long, but in between those five years, we had a lot of on and offs,” he chuckles. “Your uncles almost never knew if we were together or not. But, five years ago, it was… I-It wasn’t the highest point of our relationship, you could say— I was almost sure we’d call it quits that time.”

Soonyoung squeezes his hand. “Jihoon, you don’t have to—”

“—It’s okay, Soonyoung. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

He clears his throat. “But you know, Channie, we loved helping out at orphanages and adoption centers. There was no reason behind it, but we just loved the rewarding feeling of being there, able to help others in some way. It was… It was one of the things that kept us together, a-and—”

 

Chan looks up at his Daddy who stops, trying not to lose his composure, hiding his face from them, his shoulders slightly shaking.

 

    “Jihoonie…”

He shakes his head, sniffling. “It’s nothing, God, I just wish I’d been smarter back then. But if I was, Soonyoung and I would never have you, you know.”

Soonyoung smiles, holding Chan’s free hand. “We made a lot of wrong decisions back then, but I don’t regret any of them, because it meant having you, Channie.”

His Daddy nods. “Lots of things happened at the adoption center. We just _had_ to take you in with us that time. We had been watching over you since you were a baby, you know. It was supposed to only be for a short time, only temporarily, until the services went back to normal— but it never did. It was either we had to adopt you for real, or somebody else would, somebody the good people who took care of you wouldn’t completely trust. And us, they knew us for years. Trusted us, two _boys_ in a relationship, God forbid, with you. You were the youngest one around there, and we couldn’t just leave you, Channie,” Jihoon admits.

 

Chan feels his Papa let go of his hand, patting his head this time. “If anything, you’re the greatest— excuse my language— the greatest fucking thing that has ever happened to us.”

 

They all laugh, and Jihoon playfully flicks his forehead.

 

    “And I’m not joking at all. Just when it seemed like Hoonie and I’s relationship was starting to fall apart— suddenly, it wasn’t. It’s like I was seeing things in a whole new different way now. Even if having you was another thing I had to carry, it felt like everything else didn’t matter as much. I worked harder for the both of you. Your Daddy worked harder for the both of us. And Chan, without even doing anything, you saved our relationship, you know. You strengthened our bond, kept us together, made us better people. I’ll be honest— at first, I only saw you as the baby brother I never had. But… But little by little, I realized you couldn’t be _just my brother_. You meant far more to me than that than I had realized. Raising you with Jihoon next to me, who worked himself to the bone, did everything for us, barely giving himself a break— I was so afraid he’d pass out at one point— of freaking course I just fell in love with him all over again. And it felt for _real_ , like _real_ real that time. It didn’t matter to me anymore if we weren’t related— I wanted to call you my son! I wanted to call myself your Papa, I wanted to call Jihoon your Dad. I felt like nothing could go up against the three of us. Even up until now.”

“Not even taxes and basic human obligations?”

“Well, maybe taxes and basic human obligations,” Soonyoung sheepishly says, and Jihoon looks into his eyes, laughing loudly, that uncontrollably loud laugh of his he had always loved to hear.

 

    “That’s why we’ll do everything we have to do for you, Chan. You might not understand it yet, but you will when you get older— which is such a typical cheesy parent thing to say, but believe me, it's true— 'cause I'll only be a typical cheesy parent just this once,” Jihoon explains, stroking his tummy, while Soonyoung chuckles. “Don’t think you’re burdening us, honestly. Kids your age shouldn’t have to worry about their parents, but we’re glad you care this much about us. Don’t you think too much about that, okay?”

“Mm. I understand,” Chan nods, yawning, after a long while of him just letting the two speak. “I love you, Daddy. I love you, Papa.”

The two share a look, and kiss him on either sides of his cheek. “Love you, Chan.”

“Thanks for tonight. I learned a lot. Waaay too much. You might have overestimated my brain capacity.” (Overestimated? Capacity? Where did he even learn those?) “So, I’m just going to,” he mutters, sitting up. “Go back to my room. You guys go do whatever you guys were supposed to do.”

Jihoon feels his face turn red, and Soonyoung chokes, on his spit, probably. “E-Excuse me?” Jihoon asks.

 

    “I mean, it’s your anniversary, right? You couldn’t even celebrate it because of me.”

Soonyoung blinks. “...And how’d you know?”

He merely shrugs. “I have my ways. Goodnight.”

“No, no, young man!” Soonyoung calls, pulling him back to the bed. “ _You_ , stay _here._  Tonight. Just so you know, we _did_ celebrate it— we were together the whole day! So now, I want a nice, full bed of my two most favorite people in the whole world.”

Chan sighs, settling back down in between them. “Are you sure I’m not interrupting anything?”

Soonyoung swears he can feel the heat radiate off of Jihoon. “What do you think you’re interrupting, Channie?” he asks in a sickly sweet voice, and Soonyoung wants to laugh.

 

    “Oh, I don’t know. The stuff on TV. When two people in love kiss each other and it always ends up in the bed. I don’t know the whole thing, you guys always switch the channel before I do, but I know you do that too.”

Jihoon closes his eyes, breathing in and out deeply. “...Okay. Please don’t think about that, for the love of god.”

“But it’s your anniversary! You’ve been together for nine years. Nine! Longer than I’ve been alive. You love each other, right? So you should do those things.”

“We can’t do that with you around!” his Papa says.

 

“Why not?”

 

    “Uh…”

“B-Because…”

 

“One time, I woke up to get a glass of water. I thought the ground was shaking when I got up. I think you guys were having a lot of fun, playing around. Do adults play at night? I think you were jumping on the bed,” he giggles. “I didn’t want to bother you, so I forgot what happened after that, and fell right asleep after.”

 

Thank God, Chan was a heavy sleeper.

 

“Anyway, goodnight!”

 

Soonyoung and Jihoon lay in bed, stunned by their son’s words, who was now sleeping soundly after a few minutes in between them. It’s pretty late, not to mention way past Chan’s bedtime, and Soonyoung just wants to kiss the deep blush on Jihoon’s cheeks until they spread all over his skin. Jihoon just hopes Soonyoung goes to sleep and stops giving him funny looks, he grumpily thinks, turning his back towards him instead. It’s their ninth year together, a time to be way past the honeymoon phase, but _who says tradition defines love_? Today, they cancelled their dinner date _and_ alone bedroom time— all for their son— so who says that isn’t love, either? Neither of them would have had it any other way.

 

Nothing is for forever, but maybe Chan would like to stay here, like this, sandwiched in between the two people he loves the most— for a _very_ long time. Maybe even for infinity. (Unless it was time for breakfast, perhaps, but let’s hold that thought.)

 

* * *

 

 

    (“Christ, Soonyoung! We nearly broke the bed post that night! I heard Chan’s door then, I swear, I know what the creak of his door sounds like.”

“But was it me? No, it was you!”

“What do you mean me? And why are you whisper-shouting so angrily?”

“I mean— god! You all but jumped me that night! And you started whisper-shouting at me so angrily first!”

“Well, I’m _sorry_ , Mr. Kwon! I don’t want to talk about this, I’m so embarrassed— new rule: no fucking when Chan is here.”

“But Chan is always here and I’m always at work and you’re either always here or at work!”

“Then don’t whine to me— make it happen _somehow_ , big boy.”

“Are you challenging me, Mr. Lee?”

“And what are you going to do about it if I am?”

“...Nothing. I won't tell you anyway. You’re lucky you’re hot and I love you and you’re attractive when you make music.”

“I know.”

“Hey! You’re supposed to say I’m hot and you love me too and that I’m attractive whenever I do something!”

“Whatever. You’re pretty hot, I guess. I love you too, not denying that, and you’re attractive when you… cook.”

“I know you actually meant dance, but that’s still good. Now, give me a kiss.”

“Can’t. You’re too far away.”

“There’s literally just one tiny body between us. I’m gonna lean over.”

“He’s gonna wake up!”

“If he went sleeping through all the times we’ve fucked then this is no big deal.”

“Soonyoung, I swear— mmph!”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this family is better than mine.
> 
> im jk i mean hi
> 
> since i posted this work i have been on a very bad writer's block oh dear god a lot has happened to me in a month... yknow dealing with my crisis over svt concert... The Stress School Brings... i got sick recently too... and felt shit about myself in many ways... and was just unmotivated as hell in general HOWEVER i suddenly wrote majority of this in an outburst (see: word vomit) yesterday and i felt very bad bc i havent updated this in nearly a month when i said i would "In Not Too Long"...
> 
> hope you found the whole big angst-fluff chunk of this chapter not cringey BUT realistic and yet ooc (i like to believe all characters turn ooc when it comes ro raising children).
> 
> ANYWAY i decided to change 2 chaps into 3!! honestly this chap is an unedited mess of words and feelings
> 
> see u around next update then!!
> 
> ((AND SVT ARE COMING BACK!!! ON JULY 16 PLEAsE SUPPORT THEM!!! I'M REALLY BROKE AND I WANT TO SEE THEM IN SEPTEMBER WHEN THEY COME TO MNL BUT IDK THE UNIVERSE IS AGAINST ME))


End file.
